


Cabinet Heat #1

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!jefferson, alpha!washington, cabinet battle 1 rewrite, i rewrote the rap to fit abo themes, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, where jefferson and hamilton argue and everyone is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the Cabinet Battle #1 to fit in ABO dynamics where Hamilton is an omega who knows exactly how to use that fact to benefit himself and win votes in congress, but Jefferson, an alpha, who heavily disagrees with this tactic of persuasion calls him out.<br/>--</p><p>Jefferson rubbed his nose on his shoulder, trying to get a good inhale of his own scent before he stood up from his chair. Madison gave him a stern look, worry creeping behind his eyes. Jefferson ignored it as he strolled with a forced confidence down the alley to meet Hamilton face to face. </p><p>“While watching Hamilton make a fool of himself is amusing, I must indicate that he is in no position to stand here and make a presentation when his omegan brain must be heat-fried for him to think this financial plan is anything but ludicrous.” </p><p>Jefferson’s lips curved when Hamilton’s eyes widened in offense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinet Heat #1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @ Kip for editing! Also follow me at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com I do a lot of fanart lol. (also edited formatting issues and changed "omegas" to "slaves" in one part to remind everyone Jefferson is still a piece of shit)
> 
> I really like keeping up with my trend where I join a fandom with ABO. Rewriting the lyrics was really fun and I enjoy a world where immigrant omegas can make a difference in congress

Madison wasn’t kidding when he said Hamilton was like the devil. He had no shame when it came to inspiring others to agree with him. Whether it be persistent pages of writings, nonstop verbal arguing, or unsavory tricks of his sexuality used to his advantage, Hamilton would not quit. He was stubborn and foolish and quite frankly Jefferson was tired of watching this bullheaded brat’s legs quiver while his desperate scent filled the room. Alexander Hamilton was only a few days from a full-blown heat, and he was using it to ensure that his plan would pass congress. 

The alpha watched with narrowed eyes as Hamilton danced around the center of the room, ranting about this insane idea for a national debt plan. He would stumble, take deep breaths as he closed his eyes and tilt his head back and god, the discomfort shared between everyone as they all watched this senseless omega purposefully linger around the President. He watched as Hamilton purposely used Washington’s desk to lean against and “gather himself” before making a new point. Jefferson knew exactly what Hamilton was doing, and apparently he was the only one who saw it for the shameless seduction tactic it was. 

“Mister President, if I may?” Jefferson interrupted, pointedly ignoring the scowl on Hamilton’s face as the omega paused in pacing around the room like the little whore he was.

Washington arched an eyebrow, trying obviously to not inhale even though Hamilton’s near-heat scent suffocated the room already. “You may have the floor, Secretary Jefferson.”

Jefferson rubbed his nose on his shoulder, trying to get a good inhale of his own scent before he stood up from his chair. Madison gave him a stern look, worry creeping behind his eyes. Jefferson ignored it as he strolled with a forced confidence down the alley to meet Hamilton face to face. 

“While watching Hamilton make a fool of himself is amusing, I must indicate that he is in no position to stand here and make a presentation when his omegan brain must be heat-fried for him to think this financial plan is anything but ludicrous.” 

Jefferson’s lips curved when Hamilton’s eyes widened in offense. He balled his fists and opened his mouth to argue, but Jefferson swept past him, whipping his legs with his coat tails as he continued to question the legitimacy of Hamilton’s so-called debt plan.

“Hamilton thinks coming in here when it’s obvious he can barely keep his slick from leaking down his legs will persuade us all to agree his plan is a good idea, but let’s consider the fact it’ll only benefit the very seat of government where this omega sits,” Jefferson mused, turning back to grin smugly at the omega. 

Hamilton scoffed, calling out “not true” as the room erupted in agreeable muttering.

“Oooo, but if the shoe fits, wear it. You come in here with low necked tops, talkin’ ‘bout how this plan of yours is going to make everything great, when it’s only going to move money around from state to state. But Virginia’s debt is paid, so tell me again, why we should listen to an omega who only wants to get laid?” Jefferson continued. “New York is in debt, sure, but how does that affect the South? This financial plan is just mad rambles of a power crazed omega with the goal to make it too damn long for anyone to want to tear it to shambles.

“Honestly, why is anyone even considering giving this kid the time of day when he can barely stand on his own anyway? We shouldn’t pity vote him in just because he smells like a cheap whore. Let’s pray to God he doesn’t win presidency by spreading his legs.” The alpha laughed, sweeping his arms around the room. 

“Look, he wants to tax our alcohol, but let’s be real. That’s the only thing he can use to get anyone to knot him.” 

Washington’s jaw set, but Jefferson already was drunk on the crowd’s approval of his rant to notice the growing impatience of the president. “Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?” Washington’s voice was tight--Jefferson knew the man was on edge already, and this bickering must be wearing heavily on his nerves.

Jefferson watched with glee as the different emotions shot across Hamilton’s face. From anger, to frustration, to determination. The alpha leaned against his desk folding his hands across his stomach, Madison’s persistent frown boring into him. Hamilton stretched his arms out and then he was instantly pacing back and forth as he offered his rebuttal. 

“Wow, Thomas, what a great declaration from an overbearing alpha with no sense of respect for our nation. This is the present, want to join us where omegas have rights? Or stay on your plantation jacking off to the southern lights?” Hamilton snapped, jerking his wrist at Jefferson before going on. “By collective debt sharing, the nation will flourish instead of being malnourished. I’d figure a knothead like you would understand something about being aggressive. Because if we’re competitive, a new line of credit will shock our union into a financial benefit.

“Yeah, and rave about how your debts are paid, but we all know it’s because you sit there and do nothing, while the slaves do all the working. You keep insisting I strut around, but the fact is you’re the only one here who’s getting laid with a member of congress, so simmer down. If I’m unfit for being an omega, how’s an alpha who pops a knot at the faintest sight of a neck not a liability? You want to lecture me on civics, hey alpha, how’s bullying Madison into agreeing with you?”

Jefferson’s grin was falling from his face quickly as he stared point-blank at the loud mouthed omega. He was reassured by the sharp tug on his sleeve from Madison, who looked as equally fed up with Hamilton at the accusation that he was being coerced into any decision. Hamilton didn’t stop, naturally, even as he paced on shaky knees, face red from his approaching heat and his smell suffocating Jefferson, keeping him from thinking clearly. A worked up omega this close to heat was intoxicating and above all, frustrating. 

“And another thing, you think I’m scared of you towering over me? I fought for this country, I earned my place here. What did you do? Disappear with the French? Oooo, real brave, I’m sure.” Hamilton snapped, getting expressive with his hands before going on, “Thomas Jefferson, always defiant with the president. He doesn’t want to take orders from someone more alpha than he’ll ever be. There’s not a plan that he doesn’t have an issue with. And Madison? Ha! Can he even handle a knot without breaking in half? You couldn’t even take the national debt in a fight, you’re so weak! Oh, and hey Jefferson, bend over, I’ll show you a real heat.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Washington snapped. For the best too, because Jefferson was about to strangle Hamilton for insulting Madison. “Jefferson, Madison, go take a walk-- Hamilton.” Madison shot up, joining to stand next to Jefferson while he stared Hamilton down. “We’ll reconvene after a brief recess.” He explained, shooting an exasperated look at both parties.

“Hamilton, take a walk.” Washington insisted, noting how Hamilton didn’t even pretend to have heard Washington. He wanted to fight and Jefferson wanted to throttle the whore. He put his hand on his shoulder and Jefferson sneered at how the omega melted by his touch, practically whimpering out a pathetic “sir?” Of course he was pining after the president.

“A word,” Washington hissed. 

Madison grinned, leaning forward to taunt him as Washington began to direct the other omega out of the room, “you don’t have the votes.” He repeated as Jefferson joined in, spirits lifted by his mate’s mocking laugh as he kept chanting. 

“You don’t have the votes~” 

By the time Hamilton was finally out of the room, Jefferson and Madison left out of a different exit, embracing the cool breeze. Jefferson certainly needed it, he was about as red in the face as Hamilton. Every alpha in the cabinet was. The yard was certainly filled with congress members taking a break for fresh air. 

“He’s unbearable.” Jefferson started, rubbing his face with his hands to shake off his nerves. Madison hummed, touching Jefferson’s arm. Jefferson dropped his hands and swooped down to bury his nose against Madison’s neck, groaning into his skin. 

“He’ll get removed if he doesn’t manage to win more votes, and no one in the South will vote for him after that,” Madison pointed out as he ran his fingers through Jefferson’s hair. 

“Unless he manages to spread his legs for everyone for the votes,” Jefferson argued as he pulled himself together and started back inside, Madison at his side keeping in stride. 

  
“As long as we vote no, his plan can’t possibly pass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler they vote for him anyway wow yikes


End file.
